What Lily Evans didn't know
by ADAB2104
Summary: Just some late night ramblings about the life of Lily Evans


- **The** **characters in this story** **are** **the property of** **JK** **Rowling** -

Lily Evans didn't know why her sister looked at her like she was a freak. When she showed her sister the magic trick with the flowers, she had been scolded and had blushed, apologising in embarrassment. She didn't understand how she could do the magical things from the books that her father read to her each evening before bed but she knew she must have been doing something wrong. Lily Evans trusted her big sister and if her sister despised the magic tricks, she would try to stop.

Lily Evans didn't know why the skinny boy with the sallow face and the long black hair was watching her. But Lily Evans was brave and asked him why. She was told stories of a magical world where her magic trick with the flowers would be accepted and she would learn to do more. Every time that Lily Evans started to believe she remembered what her sister had said and Lily Evans did trust her big sister. So she told the boy to stop telling stories and walked home hand in hand with her sister, looking back over her shoulder with her bright green eyes.

Lily didn't know why a strange letter had arrived at her house, addressed to her in curling green letters. She opened it and read about the school that the skinny boy with the sallow face had told her stories about and rushed to show her big sister. But her sister had read it and had turned to the excited Lily Evans and spat the word 'freak' before ripping the letter up and throwing it into the fire. Lily Evans had gone to her room and sat crying for a while, not knowing what she had done wrong.

Lily Evans didn't know why she would have to get a train to a magical school. It seemed terribly normal to her and she was anxious to experience some real magic. She said goodbye to her parents and had attempted to hug her sister goodbye, but her sister had stood stiffly with her arms at stuck her side so Lily Evans had turned and made her way onto the train. She found the skinny boy with the sallow face and they sat together on the train all the way to the castle on the hill.

Lily Evans didn't know why everyone was so worried about which house they would be sorted into. The skinny boy with the sallow face had told her that Slytherin was the best but Lily Evans didn't mind which house she was sorted into. She was just happy to be going to Hogwarts at all and couldn't wait to learn everything she could about the magical world. Secretly Lily Evans didn't like the sound of Slytherin, she had never liked snakes.

Lily Evans didn't know why when the Sorting Hat had screamed Gryffindor as it sat upon her head, the skinny boy with the sallow face had glared at her. She felt her heart drop as she walked towards the cheering table, turning back to look at her friend, and had sat down next to a girl with sleek black hair. She introduced herself to the table and cheered extra loudly when the skinny boy was sorted into Slytherin.

Lily Evans didn't know why the idiot with the crazy hair wouldn't shut up whilst she was trying to do her potions essay. Him and his gang seemed intent on ruining her evening so she got up from the Gryffindor common room and left to go to the library. As she clambered through the portrait hole she heard a shout of 'Oh come on Evans, we're just having a laugh.' before the fat lady swung shut behind her.

Lily Evans didn't know why the skinny boy with the sallow face was acting so odd. They'd spent less and less time together over the last year but Lily Evans was hoping for a new start. She tried to make conversation with him but when her friend with the sleek black hair appeared at the door of the train compartment, the skinny boy got up and walked away and Lily Evans was left looking at his empty set and wondering why?

Lily Evans didn't know why the idiot with the crazy hair was so popular. Yes he was good at quidditch, very good at quidditch in fact, but he was an arrogant bully. He and his friends constantly picked on the skinny boy with the sallow face and Lily Evans always defended him. She never got any thanks.

Lily Evans didn't know why her classmates complained about the amount of work they were being set this term. They had their O.W.L.S next year and Lily knew that they needed to start to prepare early. In most subjects she was the only one enjoying the challenge of the harder work and it pleasantly surprised her that the idiot with the crazy hair sat at the front of the Transfiguration classroom, taking rigorous notes and asking interesting questions. He was still an arrogant prick though.

Lily Evans didn't know why her sister still refused to talk to her for longer than a few seconds. She tried to interact with her big sister, careful not to mention anything about Hogwarts but her sister only responded with one word answers before getting up abruptly and announcing she was off to meet her boyfriend. Lily Evans sighed. She didn't know why she bothered. It was going to be a very long summer.

Lily Evans didn't know why the idiot with the crazy hair even bothered asking her out anymore. If she had counted correctly, which she knew she had, today's attempt was the 64th time that he had asked and her answer was the same as always. A resounding no. She watched as he laughed her rejection off but saw the hurt in his eyes and couldn't help feeling a tiny bit bad.

Lily Evans didn't know why she even still talked to the skinny boy with the sallow face. She ran from the grounds towards the castle, tears streaming down her face, all the way back to the Gryffindor common room. Someone followed her, the idiot with crazy hair, and he spoke to her gently 'Evans... Lily, I'm sorry. I can't believe he would-' but Lily Evans has shouted back 'It was your fault.' not really believing it herself and ran up to her dormitory with the word 'mudblood' ringing in her ears.

Lily Evans didn't know why the idiot with the crazy hair had stopped asking her out. Not that she cared. But still. Had she done something wrong, had she become unnaturally unattractive over the summer? She didn't care, of course she didn't, but in a strange way, she found herself missing his random declarations of love.

Lily Evans didn't know that is was possible for a person to change their personality so dramatically but the boy with the crazy hair was no longer as much of an arrogant prick and no longer an idiot. He seemed to have calmed down and was finally acting his age and Lily Evans found herself quite enjoying his company during the hours spent in the library, that she previously spent alone. He was funny and could actually be quite sweet sometimes and that confused Lily Evans, she wasn't used to being wrong.

Lily Evans didn't know how the headmaster could possibly think that the boy with the crazy hair was the best choice for head boy. Granted, he had generally improved his character but he was still a prankster and a general bad influence on the younger students. But as Lily Evans read her Hogwarts letter she found herself feeling a tiny bit excited for her final year of school.

Lily Evans didn't know why the boy with the crazy hair made her heart beat faster. He had always been everything she despised in a person, arrogant and conceited, constantly showing off and yet when she looked at him her breath caught in her throat and a flurry of butterflies took off in her stomach.

Lily Evans didn't know what had just happened, it was all such a blur but it seemed that on his 132nd try the boy with the crazy hair had finally, successfully, asked her out. He had promised, before asking, that if her answer was no he would leave her alone forever. But Lily Evans didn't want him to leave her alone forever so she had said yes to his Hogsmeade invite and he had promptly walked straight into a wall.

Lily Evans didn't know it was possible to feel this happy in the midst of a war but as she sat in the Gryffindor common room surrounded by her friends, her boyfriend with the crazy hair's arm draped around her, she felt content. Lily was scared, scared of what the future would bring but when she looked into the soft hazel eyes of her boyfriend with the crazy hair she knew that whatever happened, she would be okay, as long as she had him.

Lily Evans didn't know how many more of their friends would be killed in this war. People were disappearing daily and Lily knew that she would never see the girl with the sleek black hair again. She and her boyfriend with the crazy hair sat together on their sofa listening to the radio, waiting, terrified of hearing the names of someone they knew. They looked at each other with worried eyes, holding each other tight knowing that the future was uncertain, but not knowing what would come.

Lily Evans didn't know how to react when her boyfriend with the crazy hair took her for a walk, got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. They were young, so young yet they'd already experienced so much pain, so much fear and the war was darkenIng. And they needed something happy in their lives so Lily Evans had smiled with tears in her eyes, slid the ring onto her hand and said yes.

Lily Evans didn't know if she'd ever get used to not being Lily Evans anymore. As she danced in the arms of her husband with the crazy hair she thought of the future and where she had only seen darkness, she saw some light. She saw some hope. Lily Potter laughed and danced and sung and lived and she enjoyed every moment, trying to ignore the absence of the friends and family who were missing.

Lily Potter didn't know why she felt so tired all the time. And so sick. Her husband with the crazy hair suggested a visit to St. Mungos and when she'd gone to the healers and they told her she was going to have a baby she had cried. Cried with happiness for the family she would create, her, her husband with the crazy hair and this baby. But Lily Potter also cried for the child who would grow up in a world shrouded in darkness.

Lily Potter didn't know much about being a mother but as soon as she held her baby boy with the messy black hair and the big green eyes, she knew somehow that everything would be alright, though she wasn't sure how. When she watched her husband with the crazy hair tenderly hold their son in his arms she felt calm, despite everything, despite the prophecy.

Lily Potter didn't know if she would survive to see the next day. Her husband with the crazy hair was lying, cold and stiff outside the room and she was scared. She held her son close to her chest and whispered to him soothingly. She didn't know if she would be there to see it but Lily Potter knew one thing. Her son was going to survive. Her son was going to live. Harry Potter was going to be okay because she would never let anyone hurt her son. And as Lily Potter fell with green light surrounding her, Lily Potter was at peace.


End file.
